docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel Better
"I Feel Better" is an original Doc McStuffins song that was sung in most episodes. It is often sung by toy patients whenever they are fixed by Doc. Lyrics Patient:: I feel better, so much better! Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouchies away! I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would! And I feel better, so much better now! Ben/Anna Split! Version Ben: I feel better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all my ouchies away! Anna: He didn't feel so good till you fixed him like you said that you would... Both: And we feel better, so much better, now.. Busted Boomer Version Boomer: I feel better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all my ouchies away! I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would! And I feel better, way way better now! To Squeak or Not to Squeak Version Lambie: He feels better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all his ouchies away! He didn't feel so good till you fixed him like you said that you would... And he feels better, so much better, now... Disco Dress Up Daisy Version Lambie & Dress Up Daisy: We feel better, so much better! Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouchies away! We didn't feel so good till you fixed us like we knew that you would! And we feel better, so much better now! A Cure for a King The Wicked King: I feel royal, oh, so royal! Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouchies away! I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would! And I feel royal, oh, so royal now! Episodes That Was Sung *Knight Time (Pitch 001) *Out of the Box *Blast Off! *The Right Stuff *One Note Wonder *Arcade Escapade *Ben/Anna Split! (Pitch 002) *A Good Case of the Hiccups (Pitch 003) *Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff! (Pitch 004) *Wrap It Up (Pitch 002) *Rest your Rotors, Ronda! (Pitch 004) *Busted Boomer *Hallie Gets an Earful *Break Dancer *Out in the Wild (Pitch 004) *The Rip Heard Round the World *Righty-on-Lefty (Pitch 003) *Shark Style Tooth Ache (Pitch 002) *The Bunny Blues *Get Set to Get Wet *To Squeak, or Not to Squeak *Hot Pursuit (Pitch 001) *It's Glow Time (Pitch 001) *Chilly Gets Chilly (Pitch 001) *My Huggy Valentine *Brontosaurus Breath *Chip Off the Ol' Box *Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm (Pitch 003) *Diagnosis Not Even Close-is (Pitch 004) *Doc to the Rescue *Frida Fairy Flies Again *Disco Dress Up Daisy *Kirby and the King (Pitch 002) *You Crack me Up *A Very McStuffins Christmas *Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat *Run Doc Run! *Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal *The Big Storm *Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess (Pitch 001) *Take a Stroll! *Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak (Pitch 002) *The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers *Let the Nightingale Sing *Shell Shy *Collide-O-Scope *Luna on the Moon-a *Fully in Focus *Getting to the Heart of Things (Pitch 002) *A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy (Pitch 002) *Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight *Filling Chilly (Pitch 001) *Fetchin' Findo *A Dragon's Best Friend *Master and Commander (Pitch 002) (cameo) *Pop-Up Paulo (Pitch 002) *Winded Winnie *Don't Fence Me In (Pitch 001) *Lambie Gets the Linties *Space Buddies Forever! *Ticklish Truck (Pitch 002) *Selfless Snowman *A Cure for a King (Pitch 002) *The Lady in the Lake *Black Belt Kangaroos *The Scrapiest Dragon *Welcome to McStuffinsville *Check-Up Chilly (Pitch 001) *Stuffy's Ambulance Ride *The Most Impatient Patient *Hoarse Hallie *Karaoke Katie's Opening Night *Nikki's Night in the E.R *The Best Therapy Pet Yet *The Lake Monster *Birthday Party Emergency *Into the Hundred Acre Wood! *Count Clarence's Daytime Adventure *What a Quack Characters Who Sing It In Episodes *'Knight Time' - Sir Kirby *'Out of the Box' - Little Jack *'Blast Off!' - Star Blazer Zero *'The Right Stuff' - Stuffy *'One Note Wonder' - Xyla *'Arcade Escapade' - Gabby *'Ben/Anna Split!' - Ben & Anna *'A Good Case of the Hiccups' - Millie the Microphone *'Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff!' - Ronda *'Wrap It Up' - Niles *'Rest your Rotors, Ronda!' - Ronda *'Busted Boomer' - Boomer *'Hallie Gets an Earful' - Hallie *'Break Dancer' - Bella the Ballerina *'Out in the Wild' - Robot Ray *'The Rip Heard Round the World' - Lambie *'Righty-on-Lefty' - Awesome Guy *'Shark Style Tooth Ache' - Mr. Chomps *'The Bunny Blues' - Pickles the Bunny *'Get Set to Get Wet' - Melinda the Mermaid *'To Squeak, or Not to Squeak' - Lambie *'Hot Pursuit' - Officer Pete *'It's Glow Time' - Glo-Bo *'Chilly Gets Chilly' - Chilly *'My Huggy Valentine' - Lambie *'Brontosaurus Breath' - Bronty *'Chip Off the Ol' Box' - Big Jack and Little Jack *'Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm' - Awesome Guy *'Diagnosis Not Even Close-is' - Robot Ray *'Frida Fairy Flies Again' - Frida Fairy *'Doc to the Rescue' - Dress Up Daisy *'Disco Dress Up Daisy' - Lambie & Dress Up Daisy *'Kirby and the King' - Sir Kirby and The Wicked King *'You Crack Me Up' - Gloria *'A Very McStuffins Christmas' - Commander Crush *'Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat' - L'il Egghead *'Run Doc Run!' - Dart and Doc McStuffins *'Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal' - Southwest Sal *'The Big Storm' - Hallie & Chilly *'Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess' - Sir Kirby *'Take a Stroll!' - Tessie *'Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak' - Oooey Gablooey *'The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers' - Dellorto *'Shell Shy' - Theo *'Collide-O-Scope' - Kiara *'Luna on the Moon-a' - Luna *'Fully in Focus' - Viewy Stewie *'Getting to the Heart of Things '- Coach Kay *'A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy '- Teddy B. *'Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight' - Bess *'Filling Chilly' - Chilly *'Fetchin' Findo' - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly *'A Dragon's Best Friend' - Stuffy *'Master and Commander' - Star Blazer Zero (cameo) *'Pop-Up Paulo' - Pop Up Paulo *'Winded Winnie '- Winnie *'Don't Fence Me In' - Gustov *'Lambie Gets the Linties' - Lambie *'Space Buddies Forever!' - Commander Crush *'Ticklish Truck' - Lenny *'Selfless Snowman' - Pickles *'A Cure for a King' - The Wicked King *'Black Belt Kangaroos' - Sidney *'The Scrapiest Dragon' - Stuffy *'Welcome to McStuffinsville' - Stanley *'Check-Up Chilly' - Chilly *'Stuffy's Ambulance Ride' - Stuffy *'The Most Impatient Patient' - The Wicked King *'Hoarse Hallie' - Hallie *'Karaoke Katie's Opening Night' - Karaoke Katie *'Nikki's Night in the E.R.' - Nikki *'The Best Therapy Pet Yet' - Hazel *'The Lake Monster' - Squeakers *'Birthday Party Emergency' - Tarantu-Lon *'Into the Hundred Acre Wood!' - Winnie the Pooh *'Count Clarence's Daytime Adventure' - Count Clarence *'What a Quack' - Quackson Trivia *Not all the toys can sing the song in a normal pitch note like Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie or Pickles the Bunny. Some episodes have the song play low or high pitched like Chilly, Sir Kirby, Millie the Microphone or Oooey Gablooey. *Boomer once turned "so much" into "way, way" *Nobody really knows how the toys all know the song, like in "Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak", Oooey sang the song even though no one taught it to him. *Oddly enough, though it involves feeling better and ouches, some toys may sing the song even if they had something that didn't make them go "ouch" or affect how they felt. For example in The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers, Dellorto didn't mind having less bricks and it definitely didn't hurt. *Some versions use "we", "he" or "she". *When Lambie sings this song with the group or two, she sings it harmony at the end. *Lambie sang the song for Marvin in "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak". *Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly sang the song for Findo in "Fetchin' Findo". *Stuffy sang the song for Squibbles in "A Dragon's Best Friend". *Squeakers squeaked the song in "The Lake Monster". *Ben and Anna sang a duet of this song in "Ben/Anna Split". *Doc and Dart sang a duet of this song in "Run Doc Run!". *Lambie and Dress Up Daisy sang the song together in "Disco Dress Up Daisy". *Sir Kirby and The Wicked King sang the song together in "Kirby and the King". *Hallie and Chilly sang the song together in "The Big Storm". *Star Blazer Zero sang this song at the beginning of "Master and Commander". *In "Selfless Snowman", Chilly talks while Pickles sings the song. *In "A Cure for a King", The Wicked King turned "better" into "royal". Category:Songs Category:Doc McStuffins Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Doc Category:Songs sung by Lambie Category:Songs sung by Stuffy Category:Songs sung by Hallie Category:Songs sung by Chilly Category:Songs sung by Awesome Guy Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Ben Category:Songs sung by bella Category:Songs sung by Mr. Chomps Category:Songs sung by Millie Category:Songs sung by Melinda the Mermaid Category:Songs sung by Dress Up Daisy Category:Songs sung by Niles Category:Songs sung by Viewy Sweetie Category:Songs sung by Sidney Category:Songs sung by Sir Kirby Category:Songs sung by the Wicked King Category:Songs sung by Frida the Fairy Category:Songs sung by Luna Category:Songs sung by Gloria Gorilla Category:Episodes about Officer Pete Category:Songs sung by officer pete Category:Songs sung by gabby